


Love Pastry

by magicmumu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And some other things, Baking, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmumu/pseuds/magicmumu
Summary: The morning after Astra’s birthday party.





	Love Pastry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kendrickhier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/gifts).



> Inspired by kendrickhier ‘s short story “Wake Up I Can’t Do This Without You” and this morning’s Pickles comic strip in the Sunday paper. Also, I know cake is classified as more of a bread, but the phrase ‘love pastry’ won’t leave my head.

The window was open as usual. It was the summer months, and early enough for a morning breeze to flow through. Astra watched as her lover’s hair shifted as a stronger gust came through a little more violently. The general could smell a bit of pertricher in the air and told herself that she would close the window before the rain came through in the following hour, but her arm tightened the merest fraction around Alex’s waist, not ready to let go of the comfort she was in. She didn’t need as much sleep as her human did, which left her plenty of time to lay next to Alex and think about her life, her family, of Krypton and now Earth. More often than not Alex would wake up to Astra staring at her, or staring past her, lost in thought with Alex as her anchor once she awoke. Though she knew it ‘freaked her out’ as she had put it, Astra couldn’t seem to keep her eyes from the woman. She was drawn to the softness of Alex’s face as she slept, her eyebrows smoothed in a more neutral expression and it helped her thoughts stay out of the Phantom Zone.

This morning her thoughts were lighter, reliving game night with Kara and Alex and even her friends, the conversations she had been a part of instead of outside of. She thought of the sparking eyes and loud laughter that filled the apartment as food was consumed and the humans became inebriated. Last night had been more in celebration, in honor of her. From Kara’s calculations, it had been the anniversary of Astra and Alura’s birth on Krypton and never one to deny her Little One, Astra had agreed to the get together in her honor. She spent the following day in mourning for her sister, and the evening in better spirits as the humans and Kara sang to her and presented her with books and a flaming pastry. It was the pastry in fact that her mind lingered on, as it had been made by Alex, who admitted on multiple occasions was not a culinary artist but had made the best tasting food Astra had ever eaten on Earth. Kara suggested it was so because it was made with love, and Astra would agree to that. She just wished that Kara and Winn hadn’t eaten up the last of her love pastry when Astra was only privy to one slice.

“What is that look?”

Startled, Astra hadn’t realized that Alex’s eyes had opened and that she was now awake, looking at her with amusement and slight annoyance due to Astra’s staring at her. “Just… thinking. Nothing unsual.”

“Sure,” Alex said with a smile. She stretched in Astra’s hold and yawned. You have fun at the party last night?“

"I did. I regret not having more of the cake. It was delicious.”

“Yeah, Kara is bad enough but Winn and her together around sweets is decidedly a bad idea.”

“Would you create another?” Astra asked.

“Today?” Astra nodded. “That was kind of a once a year occasion,” Alex replied. Astra took this information in, and told herself that she would rephrase the request three hundred and sixty two Earth days from that moment. She nodded and leaned forward so that she could see the hues of her human’s eyes.

“Good morning, Brave One,” she said a moment later, initiating their traditional morning kiss. her left hand went to Alex’s cheek as she felt Alex kiss her back, deeply, and she was reminded of the greatest gift given to her the night before when they made love after the guests had left and an attempt at cleaning the kitchen had been made. Astra felt, as she often did, Alex’s fingers caress the phantom scar on her back where a Kryptonite sword once went through, both glad the stab hadn’t taken her from the world. Astra pulled back when she felt Alex’s need to breathe, and watched her with lidded eyes. Alex ran her tongue over where Astra had bitten it, her eyes just as hooded as Astra’s. “You are so beautiful.”

Alex placed fingers through her hair before saying, “I’ll see what I can do.” It had taken a moment for Astra to understand that her lover had referred back to the cake, and she noted to herself the tactic for gaining her objectives for a later use. This, she realized was her 'puppy eyes’ tactic that Kara uses to get what she wants from Alex, and she vowed to herself she wouldn’t over use it, as pleasurable it might be on both sides.

“Thank you. Although, nothing will ever taste as good as you do,” Astra said, moving down the sheets to prove her point.


End file.
